Paul's Apartment
by Quakerguy
Summary: A Struggling Author starts a Sketch Comedy called "The Funny Show" and some Cartoon Characters move into his apartment.
1. Chapter 1: Elmo Meets Paul

Paul's Apartment

Chapter 1: Elmo Meets Paul

Disclaimer: I do not own Elmo from Sesame Street.

One day during a live Episode of "Elmo's World" on "Sesame Street", Elmo ate some funny brownies and started acting crazy. After eating his pet goldfish Dorothy during the live broadcast, The producers of the show fired Elmo because of his tirade on the air and then he became a homeless begger living on the streets.

Then one day while walking on the streets, Elmo accidently bumped into someone.

**"I'm so sorry, I-Wait a minute?! Are you Elmo from "Sesame Street and Elmo's World?" **Said Paul

**"That's Elmo's name, Don't wear it out." **Said Elmo

**"It's a pleasure to meet you Elmo! My name is Paul Garner, And I'm an Author that writes joke books." **Said Paul

**"Nice to meet you Paul! Elmo wishes that Elmo could say Elmo is doing okay but Elmo is not. Elmo got fired from "Sesame Street" and "Elmo's World." **Said Elmo

**"You got fired!? That's awful Elmo! Why did they fire you?" **Said Paul

**"Because Elmo ate some weird brownies and said some stupid stuff on the air. The Sponsors of the Show sued Elmo for Elmo's tirade and now Elmo's bankrupt and living on the streets." **Said Elmo

**"You don't have a place to stay? Well, You could stay in my apartment. I'm the only one that lives there." **Said Paul

**"Thank You Paul, Elmo promises you won't regret this." **Said Elmo

**"By the way, I need some cast members for a Sketch Comedy I'm planning to make called "The Funny Show",**

**Would you like to be a cast member?" **Said Paul

**"Elmo would love to Paul!" **Said Elmo

And this is how the Misadventures of Paul and Elmo began.

The day after Elmo moved in, Paul was working on the script for the pilot episode of "The Funny Show" when Elmo took elephants from the local zoo and let them into his apartment.

**"ELMO!" **Said Paul

"**Elmo was bored, Oh who am I kidding?! I need to stop talking about myself in third-person. I only did that because "Sesame Street" paid me to**." Said Elmo

"**Never mind about that Elmo, I have some bad news." **Said Paul

"**What's that?" **Said Elmo

"**They have replaced your show "Elmo's World" with "Cookie Monster's World". "** Said Paul

"**WHAT?! They replaced me with that dumb cookie addict!? What next, Are they going to give Bert and Ernie they're own Spin Off? This is ridiculous!" **Said Elmo

"**Don't worry Elmo, I'm sure they will cancel "Cookie Monster's World" because all Cookie Monster does is talk about cookies and eats cookies, heck that guy even eats the letter of the day when he can't eat any cookies. He really needs to go to cookie rehab." **Said Paul

**"You can say that again Paul." **Said Elmo

**Oh, And by the way Elmo, GET THESE STUPID ELEPHANTS OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" **Said Paul

"**Alright, Alright geez! I was just bored." **Said Elmo

Then Elmo took the elephants back to the zoo and quickly went back to Paul's Apartment.

"**There, Happy now Paul?" **Said Elmo

"**Yep, Thanks Elmo." **Said Paul

"**Elmo's going to- I mean I'm going to go prank phone call Barney the Dinosaur and ask him if his refrigerator is running." **Said Elmo

"**Okay, Have fun Elmo." **Said Paul


	2. Chapter 2: Darth Bost

Paul's Apartment

Chapter 2: Darth Bost

The next day, Paul and Elmo decided to go to Wal-Mart to get more Flaming Hot Cheetos and Bacon Bits.

While they were gone their neighbor, who was a Sith Lord named Darth Bost, Broke into their apartment and ate their food.

He also crapped in their toilets without flushing and watched shows on their T.V.

He also randomly sang, "I'm in Paul Garner's Apartment again, In Paul Garner's Apartment, I'm in Paul Garner's

Apartment again, In Paul Garner's Apartment."

Then Paul and Elmo returned from Wal-Mart and they were surprised when they got in the Apartment and saw that it was a mess. Paul looked around and he saw Darth Bost eating their Poptarts.

"**DARTH BOST! HOW MANY FREAKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! ****GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" **Said Paul

"**But Paul! I don't have any food at my trailer or a toilet. I need a better place to live." **Said Darth Bost.

"**Can't you hear you idiot? Get the crap out of here!" **Said Elmo.

"**Fine I'll leave! Losers!" **Said Darth Bost.

So Darth Bost left Paul's Apartment and then Paul continued to work on his script for the Pilot Episode of his Sketch Comedy "The Funny Show".

"**If only that Darth Bost would realize that he isn't a freaking Sith Lord. Anyways I**** should be done with writing the script for "The Funny Show" by tomorrow. I just need a few more cast members and then I'll be set. I wonder where I could find some new cast members?" **Said Paul.

"**Nevermind about that Paul! You need to help me clean the toilets!" **Said Elmo.

Paul then shruged and said **"Alright Elmo! Get me the toilet plunger!"**

Meanwhile, Darth Bost was at his trailer crying.

"**Oh Darth Sidious! Why did you have to replace me with Anakin Skywalker!? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck on this dumb planet!" **Said Darth Bost.

"**If only I was still on Coruscant." **Said Darth Bost.

Then Darth Bost started having a Flashback .

To Be Continued in Chapter 3 ...


	3. Chapter 3: The Flashback

Paul's Apartment

Chapter 3: The Flashback

It was a normal day on Kashyyyk and Darth Bost was going to see some podracing when his Clone Troopers pulled out their guns and started pointing them at him.

Darth Bost grabbed his lightsabers and defeated all of the Clone Troopers.

"**Master Sidious must have told them to kill me, But why?" **Said Darth Bost.

Darth Bost then got into his spaceship and headed over to Coruscant to confront Darth Sidious.

Then he landed his ship on Coruscant and went into the senate building to where Darth Sidious was staying.

He went into Darth Sidious's room and confronted him.

"**Master Sidious! Why did you want those Clone Troopers to kill me!? **Said Darth Bost.

"**Because he picked me as your replacement." **Said Anakin Skywalker.

"**Anakin!? Why did you pick him? He's a Jedi!" **Said Darth Bost.

"**He's neither Anakin nor a Jedi anymore. He's Darth Vader now." **Said Darth Sidious.

"**And I'm not Darth Sidious anymore. I'm Emperor Palpatine now." **Said Emperor Palpatine.

"**Palpatine! Why did you replace me?!** Said Darth Bost.

"**Because you were only meant to be a temporary replacement for Count Dooku until I could make Anakin into my apprentice." **Said Emperor Palpatine.

"**You traitor!" **Said Darth Bost.

"**Lord Vader, Would you do the honors of killing Darth Bost for me?" **Said Emperor Palpatine.

"**It would be my pleasure my Master." **Said Darth Vader.

Then Darth Bost and Darth Vader started a lightsaber battle but the fight went so badly for Darth Bost that he ran off and got into his spaceship and escaped.

He was heading for Yavin IV but his ship accidently flew into a black hole and when he finally got out of it, He realized he was in a different galaxy.

He checked the ship's computer and it said that he was in the Milky Way Galaxy and that the nearest planet with life was a planet named Earth. So he landed his ship on Earth and saw that he had landed in a big city.

But since he had no place to stay, He found an old abandoned trailer and decided to stay in it.

Then after Darth Bost's Flashback ended, He went back into his trailer and sighed.

Meanwhile, Paul and Elmo had finished cleaning the toilets and decided to go to bed.

The next day Paul and Elmo were bored so they decided to watch Saturday Night Live.

They saw that there was a new cast member on the show, a penguin named Henry Penn.

Meanwhile on the set of Saturday Night Live, Henry Penn was in his dressing room getting ready for his first skit.

To Be Continued in Chapter 4...


	4. Chapter 4: Henry Penn

Paul's Apartment 

Chapter 4: Henry Penn

Henry Penn was a Penguin from Georgia that used to work as a Cashier at a Music Store until he made an audition to be a new cast member on Saturday Night Live and was picked as the new cast member.

Henry was in his dressing room waiting for his first skit to begin.

"_I can handle this. Afterall, I am the Jokemaster." _Henry thought to himself.

"**Henry Penn, It's almost time for the skit to start." **Said The Director.

"**Okay I'm ready!" **Said Henry.

Henry walked out of his dressing room and went to the set and the filming of the skit was just about to start. The skit was going to be about these guys that were working at a Hardee's.

Henry was going to play a Cashier but it was a none speaking role.

"**5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Action!" **Said The Director.

"**Yes, How may I help you?"** Said The Actor.

"**I would like one Thickburger with Mustard, Ketchup, and Pickles, and a Cherry Coke." **Said The Actress.

"**Okay, That will be $4.99 please." **Said The Actor.

"_This Sketch is so boring" _Henry thought to himself. _"I know this is against the rules, But I will tell some improvised jokes to save this skit and make it funny. Well here goes nothing."_

"**Do you want fries with that?" **Said Henry.

Even though the other cast members knew that Henry shouldn't have said any lines during the skit,

They thought they had no other choice but to continue the skit.

"**Sure, I love fries." **Said The Actress.

Then the Actress gave Henry and The Actor their money.

"**I hope it's not monopoly money." **Said Henry.

"**Ummm...Anyways, Your meal will be ready in a moment." **Said The Actor.

"**Goodness woman, Would it kill you to do something about that mole on your neck?" **Said Henry.

"**And we'll be right back after these messages!" **Said The Announcer.

"**Henry Penn, Your fired!" **Said The Director.

"**Fine! Be that way! If your writers on this show knew how to actually write a funny skit, **

**Then I wouldn't have improvised during the live broadcast!" **Said Henry.

"**Get out and never come back!" **Said The Director.

Meanwhile, Paul and Elmo had watched the skit that Henry Penn was in on Saturday Night Live and they actually thought he was pretty funny. Then they changed the channel to the News.

"**Henry Penn, The first Animal to become a cast member on Saturday Night Live, ****Has been fired from the show because he told improvised jokes during a live broadcast." **Said The News Anchorman.

"**What!? How could they do that!? He was so funny!" **Said Paul.

"**Oh well, Maybe he will find another Sketch Comedy to join." **Said Elmo.

"**I sure hope so Elmo." **Said Paul.

Then the next day, Paul and Elmo had to go to Wal-Mart again because Darth Bost had eaten up all their food the day before. While they were shopping, They bumped into Henry Penn.

"**HENRY PENN! It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Paul Garner and this is my friend Elmo who I'm sure sure you've heard of." **Said Jonathan.

"**It's nice to meet you Henry." **Said Elmo.

"**It's nice to meet you guys too! But Elmo, Why aren't you talking in Third-Person like you normally do?" **Said Henry.

"**I don't talk like that in real life, I only talked in Third-Person while I was on Sesame Street because I was paid to do that." **Said Elmo.

"**That's odd, I never knew about that." **Said Henry.

"**Well now you do." **Said Elmo.

**"Anyways, I would love to stay and chat but I have to go look for a place to stay." **Said Henry.

"**You don't have a place to stay? Well, You could stay in my apartment."** Said Paul.

"**That a great idea Paul, I would love to stay in your apartment."** Said Henry.

So they all left Wal-Mart and headed to Paul's apartment. After Henry moved all his stuff into his room, Paul had a bright idea.

"**Henry, I have an idea for a New Sketch Comedy called "The Funny Show".**

**I've already written the Script for the Pilot of the Show and Elmo wants to be a cast member, **

**But we need a couple more people for the show. Would you like to be a cast member for **

"**The Funny Show"?" **Said Paul.

"**I would love to Paul! That is an awesome idea! But where are we going to find more cast members?" **Said Henry.

"**Well there's an ad in this newspaper that I'm reading that says there will be a Harry Potter Fan Convention later today. Maybe you could find some cast members there?" **Said Elmo.

"**Excellent idea Elmo! You and Henry stay here while I go over to the Convention." **Said Paul.

"**Okay, We'll make sure Darth Bost won't break into here while you are gone." **Said Elmo.

"**Okay, Bye guys! See you soon!" **Said Paul.

"**Bye Paul!" **Said Elmo.

"**Be careful!"** Said Henry.

"**I will try." **Said Paul.

So Paul headed over to the Harry Potter Convention to find some new cast members for

"The Funny Show". Little did he know that he was about to have a wild adventure.

To Be Continued in Chapter 5...

Note: My Fanfic "He's Secretly a Muggle" takes place after this Chapter but before Chapter 5.

So Chapter 5 will take place after "He's Secretly a Muggle."


End file.
